1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency escape apparatus, more particularly to an emergency escape apparatus for use in a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an accident happens, a driver may be prevented from escaping from a car because of the expanded air bag, the damaged door windows which are unable to be rolled down, the damaged doors which are unable to be opened, the damaged safety belt which is locked on the seat, etc. The driver may lose his life if he can not escape from the damaged car in time.